


Up, Up, and Away

by LoveLoveLovix



Category: RWBY
Genre: Episode eleven spoilers, F/M, can be read as shippy or friendshippy, oh my gosh did tabby write something straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLoveLovix/pseuds/LoveLoveLovix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nora gets up to trouble, she drags her best friend down with her.</p>
<p>Written for fawks because she said I should write Nora on a rocket and I wrote Ruby on a rocket instead. This is me amending that situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up, Up, and Away

"Are you feeling okay, Jaune?" Pyrrha was asking as Ren and Nora walked into the dorm room.

Nora frowned, a rare occurrence for her, but a fitting one… she was confused. Jaune was sulking even though he was covered in a warm and fluffy blanket, and he didn't look happy. That wasn't good. It was hard to be happy when your friends weren't happy.

The team leader sighed. "Not really. But I'll be alright."

"Why so blue, curly cue?" Nora asked, leaning down to examine the blonde boy. "Why don't you just turn your frown upside down and be happy again?"

Ren put his hand lightly on Nora's shoulder. "He had a bad day," he explained, his words quiet and to the point, as always.

"Cardin Winchester shoved me into a locker and sent it towards the woods," Jaune added, wrapping his blanket closer.

Pyrrha smiled weakly. "Sorry I'm not doing a better job cheering him up. It seems pretty bad."

"It was," Ren acknowledged. "I was there. I saw it."

"Ms. Goodwitch mentioned an incident with blasting off," Pyrrha added. "Was this it?"

Jaune groaned. "Does everyone know?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"Wait, what happened?" Nora question, tilting her head to the side. " _I_ don't know."

"Weren't you at the meeting?" Pyrrha asked. "Actually, I don't think I saw you there…"

She hadn't been at the meeting about the lockers. It seemed boring, and anyway, there was a baby Grimm in the woods just off school grounds, one that looked like it would be fun to play with…

Pyrrha sighed. "The lockers have a rocket function that lets them go from place to place for convenience's sake. We're supposed to be responsible and use them as adults would…"

Nora's eyes lit up, barely registering what Pyrrha was saying. "I'm an adult! Well, I mean, I'm  _nearly_ an adult! I'll use it as an adult would!"

She grabbed Ren, who, to her pleasure, didn't protest, but only rolled his eyes and smile a little.

* * *

It didn't take long to find a locker. "Okay, so how does this thingy work?" Nora said, staring at it.

"You have to punch in a six-digit code. Each code correlates to a location." Ren reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "They gave each of us a list."

"Cool! I wanna go to the dining hall!"

He gave a tiny, wry smile. "Why?"

"Because I'm hungry, and the dining hall has food!"

"Not at three in the afternoon."

Nora sighed. "Fine. What about the courtyard?"

"I don't think we're supposed to be taking the lockers for rides."

"But did they ever  _say_ we're not supposed to be taking the lockers for rides?"

"I'm pretty sure they did," Ren nodded.

Nora pouted. "Come on, Renny. I'll get in, and you punch in the code, and nobody ever has to know." She put a finger to her lip playfully. "Super special partner secrets!"

"Nora…"

"It'll make me happy!"

He sighed, but he was smiling. "Fine. Get in."

"Woohoo!" she yelled, stepping into the small space. "This is gonna be awesome! And when I land, then you can have a turn!"

"I don't…"

"Or not," she decided, looking at his face. "You don't have to if you don't wanna, Renny."

He smiled. "Are you ready for me to close the door?"

She nodded, and he did as he said he would do. As it grew dark, she began to whisper to herself. "This is Nora Valkyrie, super astronaut woman extraordinaire, about to take off. Five, four, three…"

From the outside, Ren joined in. "Two," the friends said together. "One."

"LIFT OFF!" Nora screamed as the locker launched.

Even with the roar of the rocket, she was certain she could hear her favorite sound- Ren's rare laughter.


End file.
